Alvin and the Chipmunks Truth or Dare Show
by Yonatan13
Summary: This is a truth or dare show for the Alvin and the Chipmunks gang. Terrible at summaries, just try it.
1. Intro Episode

**3****rd**** Person POV**

In the Seville household Alvin, Brittany, and their siblings were looking around for someone.

Simon: "Yonatan!"

Alvin: "Yo!"

Brittany: "Yonatan."

Jeanette: "Yonatan."

Eleanor: "Yonatan!"

Theodore: "Yonatan."

All of a sudden a green swirling portal opened up and Yonatan walked out all battered up and panting. Everyone ran up to him and tried to help him up.

Alvin: "Dude, what happened to you?"

Yonatan: "It's a long story."

Simon: "You should tell it. It has been scientifically proven to help recovery if all details are progressed to loved ones."

Yonatan: "Alright. Just put me on the couch first."

Everyone took him to the couch to lay him down.

Simon: "So, what happened?"

Yonatan: "Well, It all started when I moved in with you guys. You know, the day we pulled that prank on Brittany and kept tripping her into the closet."

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Alvin, and Theodore started to giggle while Brittany frowned and bent her eyebrows.

Brittany: "Go on."

Yonatan: "Well, you guys know how I'm able to show up everywhere right?"

Everyone nodded.

Yonatan: "Well, the story of how I initially got those powers is still going to be a mystery, but in order to do them continually here, I had to confront the munk who gave those powers to me. And let me tell you, that munk is not a friendly one. He reluctantly allowed me to keep my powers on two conditions. If I didn't do these conditions however, not only would I not have my powers, but the people I'm living with have to go through three years of servitude.

Brittany: "Why didn't you just deal with the fact that you're not going to have your powers?"

Yonatan: "I would have, but he said that I had to try or it would be five years. The first condition was that I had to fight two polar bears with a rusty tomahawk from Assassin's Creed 3. Hence all the bruises and scars."

Jeanette: "What was the other condition?"

Yonatan: "Take me through that portal and I'll show you."

Everyone took him through the portal and they ended up in a white, tiled room with doors on each side. A chipmunk was standing in one of the doorways.

Chipmunk: "Yonatan, are these the ones that you live with now?"

Yonatan: "Yeah, John."

John: "Okay, I'll go tell the master."

John walked away and Yonatan stood up.

Simon: "How are you fully healed already?"

Yonatan: "This room has special properties. It heals and revives in a moment's notice."

Eleanor: "Still though, you never told us what the second condition was."

Yonatan opened his mouth, but then an opening in the ceiling came and John and a fat chipmunk were on a closed ledge watching.

Fat chipmunk: "Let the Alvin and the Chipmunks Truth or Dare Show begin!"

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "SAY WHAT?"

Simon: "This is the second condition of the deal?"

Yonatan: "Yes, I have to host a truth or dare show about the people I'm living with. I would not have agreed to this if your freedom wasn't at stake. But Mr. I'm too cool to let anyone except John know my name is a real weird guy."

Alvin: "You don't know his name?"

Yonatan: "No, John and he are the only ones who do."

Jeanette: "So how will this work?"

Yonatan: "I'm glad you asked. Look into the camera."

All of a sudden, a camera and set showed up.

Yonatan: "We will be doing any truths or dares that the audience plays for us. Everyone except for John and 'his highness' up there can be dared to do whatever the audience wants. If the dared doesn't do the dare, then I make up a punishment. If they skip that, too, then the go to the worst place imaginable."

Theodore: "What is the worst place imaginable?"

Yonatan: "Hoboken."

Chipmunks and chipettes: "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- wait, what?"

Yonatan: "Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I really wanted to see your reaction. I'm just kidding. There's a room full of really bad stuff in this place and you don't want to go there. I call it 'The Room of Unimaginable Horrors and Weirdness.'"

Simon: "Why not just abbreviate for TROUHAW."

Yonatan: "Call it what you will, but I prefer the long name."

Alvin: "How scary could it be?"

Yonatan: "If you asked for it."

Yonatan clapped and Alvin was teleported to the room of unimaginable horrors and weirdness.

Yonatan: "Also, Dave and Clair will be joining us for this, so make any truths or dares you want with them in them. Okay, I think Alvin's had enough."

Yonatan clapped his hands and Alvin came in shivering and cold.

Theodore: "What happened to you?"

Alvin: "I would rather not speak about the unimaginable horrors and weirdness from the room."

Yonatan: "And hence the name."

Eleanor: "When do we start exactly?"

Yonatan: "As soon as we get enough dares and truths. I'm Yonatan and this was the first episode of The Truth or Dare Alvin and the Chipmunks show. Remember to truth or to dare."

**I decided to do this after I read so many of these in different topics and I saw that there was a complete lack of these kind of truth or dare shows for Alvin and the Chipmunks. So, don't forget to review any dares you have for the gang and be creative. I'll have special guests come from other shows and stuff after the first actual show. So review ant dares and truths you want.**


	2. The Real Episode One

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Everyone walked up to Yonatan with one question in their heads.

Everyone: "WHEN WILL THE SHOW START?"

Yonatan: "I don't know guys. There have been absolutely no reviews for dares or truths."

Dave: "Then, what are we going to do?"

Yonatan: "I guess John and I could come up with a few to get the viewers into motion. John, come down here!"

John teleported down and walked up to the others.

John: "Yonatan, what is the trouble?"

Yonatan: "We've had no reviews or dares or truths. So, why don't we help the show get started by making some examples for an episode?"

John: "I like the idea and I have some dares I've been dying to put on this show."

Yonatan: "Are they good ones?"

John: "You have no idea."

Yonatan: "Well, you need to write them down. We don't let the reviewers say their dares and truths."

John: "Okay."

John took out an index card and pen and wrote down his truths and dares. He gave the index card to Yonatan.

Yonatan: "Okay, let's see them."

_I dare Simon and Alvin to read an Alvon fan-fiction and say everything they think is wrong about them. _

_Chipettes, say everything you don't like about your boyfriends._

_Dave and Clair, state the most romantic thing you've actually done._

_Everyone, critic what they just said._

_Who does Theodore think he's most like out of all his male siblings?_

_Everyone, isn't it kind of strange how all of you except for the humans look so similar to your boy/girlfriend?_

Yonatan: "Well, those are some beginner ones to start us off. Nice idea, John."

John: "No problem."

Yonatan: "Well, Alvin and Simon, get at it."

Alvin and Simon get laptops and start reading the first Alvon fan-fiction they find interesting.

Yonatan: "Well, while they're busy-"

Simon: "Done."

Yonatan: "What?"

Simon: "I'm done and it was horrible. I mean, I have nothing against people who are attracted to their own gender, but Alvin and I are biological brothers. With the chipettes, it's okay because they're our adoptive sisters, not biological. I would even be okay with it if we were cousins, but we are brothers from the same gene pool, so this fan-fiction makes no sense both in the human world and the chipmunk world. I'm just glad whoever our parents were won't read this because they're hippies and don't use technology past the 1930's."

Alvin: "I agree with Simon because this Alvon stuff is a load of crap and entirely messed up. We're bros without a bromance people."

Yonatan: "Okay, well that was interesting and entirely true if you ask me. Now, Chipettes, you're up."

Brittany: "I would have to say his overall awesomeness and coolness. Wait, Alvin can you please give me back my card. Seriously, you see me write down my answer and you switch it with what you want me to say."

Jeanette looked over at the card and giggled.

Jeanette: "Alvin, you misspelled awesomeness, coolness, and even the word,' and.'"

Alvin looked really sheepish and switched the cards back.

Alvin: "In my defense, there is a lot of stuff on there."

Brittany: "Most of it means the same thing, Alvin."

Alvin: "Oh."

Brittany: "Anyway, most of what I don't like about him is that he totally reckless and troublesome and always gets us into trouble."

Alvin: "Name one time."

Brittany: "I could do better than that. The island, the house multiple times, the museum Simon and Jeanette love, that time at Fireside-"

Alvin: "Hey, we said to never speak of that again!"

Brittany: "Well, if you didn't get in that problem in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

They started arguing for a while. After half-an-hour, someone else started talking.

Yonatan: "What happened at Fireside?"

Simon: "Alvin ordered a burger extra hot and kept making them go higher in temperature until the kitchen was on fire. Then, when they asked him to get a bucket of water from the corner of the room, he accidentally brought a bucket of grease from the grills that they cleaned and through it onto the fire thinking that the fire just made it look dark."

Yonatan and John cracked up and couldn't help but lay on the floor laughing.

Alvin: "SIMON!"

Simon: "What Alvin? It's true."

Yonatan: "Okay, before Alvin starts to kill Simon, Jeanette, your answer?"

Jeanette: "The only thing I would say I don't like about Simon is his over-protectiveness."

Simon: "What are you talking about?"

Jeanette: "Simon, you put an alarm, laser system around my bed, and only my bed, so nobody would pull a prank on me in my sleep. Not to mention this alarm system's 'alarm' is a five minute lecture about being safe and that lecture is just cut offs from our high school speech class safety project."

Everyone except for Simon and Jeanette laughed hard.

Yonatan: "Okay, and Eleanor, what is your answer?"

Eleanor: "I would say that the only reason I wouldn't like him is that he'll stick up for others, but not himself."

Theodore: "Wow, you know, I have no argument there."

Yonatan: "Well, one of those wasn't funny."

Theodore: "Yeah, well we aren't all laugh jobs like Alvin and Simon. I mean, think about it. Simon is all work, no play and he's so easy to make fun of, but Alvin is all play, no work, so he makes so many chances to be made fun of, he can't help but be made fun of. To answer your question, John, I see myself as in the middle between them. I'm not a trouble-maker like Alvin, but I do catch myself in a few schemes and only for food. I'm not that smart like Simon, but I do know what to do and not to do in certain situations."

Now, everyone except for Theodore's brothers was laughing hard. Even Dave and Clair couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

Alvin: "Wow, I never expected Theodore to say something like that."

Simon: "Yeah, the odds for that happening was about 528,178 to 1 and yet he did it."

Theodore: "Aha."

Yonatan: "Okay, well everyone thought that was interesting and before we laugh our guts out, let's finish all of John's dares and truths."

Dave: "Well, there was this one time we went to the beach for a day, and then went out for a good dinner at a fancy restaurant that was open back in the day. I can't remember the name, though."

Clair: "Wait, wasn't that the place where we had our first kiss?"

Dave: "Yeah, I think it was."

Alvin: "Actually, I don't think it was that bad, apparently."

Simon: "Yeah, it sounds like a good date."

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked back at Dave.

Dave: "I don't even see why that's a question worth asking. Isn't it obvious that we've had some good times?"

Everyone but Dave: "No."

Dave: "Oh."

Yonatan: "And for the last question?"

Simon: "We discussed this before and we decided it's weird, but really not important."

Alvin: "Yeah, we figured if it's there and it doesn't heart anyone, we leave it."

Jeanette: "Yeah."

Yonatan: "Well, that ends this episode of The Truth or Dare Alvin and the Chipmunks show. Next time we will be having the 'The Clone Wars' crew including Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, Lux, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Mace Windu. I will also put more than one reviewer's posts on the next episode because this was just an example of material people should be putting down on their reviews. Please review in some truths and dares and we hope you had a merry Christmas because I didn't because I celebrate Hanukkah/Chanukah/Hanukah or however you spell it. I do not own any of the people on this show except for me, John, and he-who-won't-reveal-his-name. Have a wonderful New Years.


	3. Let's Get It Started! Ha!

Yonatan: "Hello, we're back. This time we actually got quite a few dares. The "The Clone Wars" crew couldn't come on due to some hyperspace issues so we can't show them. Also if the fact that we're bringing random groups from other places is a stupid and meaningless idea in your opinion, review that you want it cancelled. If not, Avatar Aang, Korra, Katara, Tenzin, Sokka, Toph, Lin, Zuko, Mako, Bolin, and both Irohs will be here next time. Now let's get to the show. Are you all ready?"

Everyone nodded and faced towards the camera.

Yonatan: "Okay, here come the truths and dares."

_Okay, I may have already left this dare in another story but I'm too anxious to wait so long. This one goes to Alvin:_

_I dare you to listen to the (in your opinion) the most annoying song in the world, while locked in your room for a whole hour. If you fail, you have to wear black eyeliner and red lipstick on your face for 3 days. You can't take it off no matter how embarrassing it is. _

_Anyway, I look forward to reading this and also checking out all the other dares for the munks/ettes. _

_Peace._

_Snoopmunk121_

Alvin: "Well, I don't have a specific song that seems most annoying."

Yonatan walked up to Alvin with an iPod in his hands.

Yonatan: "Here, listen to this."

Alvin plugged the headphones in and started listening. After a few seconds, he pulled it out with a scared expression on his face.

Alvin: "What was that?!"

Yonatan: "It was Japanese techno-pop music that I assume many girls there listen to. I kept hearing it while trying to watch videos on a website and it bugged me constantly."

Alvin: "I'm glad it's over."

Yonatan: "Oh, no. You have to listen to the entire song. And this is the extended version. Thirty minutes straight of this, whatever weird dare I want you to do, or The Room of Unimaginable Horrors and Weirdness. Which one?"

Alvin: "Can I hear your dare first?"

Yonatan nodded and whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin pulled back suddenly with wide eyes.

Alvin: "Aw, hell, no. I'm not doing that."

Yonatan: "So will you do the dare?"

Alvin shook his head and Yonatan shrugged.

Yonatan: "Oh, well. The Room of Unimaginable Horrors and Weirdness it is."

Alvin: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'll do the dare."

Yonatan: "Too late."

Yonatan clapped and Alvin was teleported to the room of unimaginable horrors and weirdness. This time we heard screaming.

Yonatan: "Okay next dare that doesn't have Alvin in it."

_Ok... I got a dare._

_I dare Brittany and Simon to read a "Brimon" fanfic, and tell us what you think of it._

_Andreabunton_

Simon and Brittany: "A what?"

Yonatan: "It's your names put together to symbolize a relationship/subject."

Simon and Brittany: "Oooooohhh, eeeeeeewwwwwww."

Yonatan: "Just get to reading. Look up 'Buddies.' It's the only T rated one that I've read and it was good. Not by how I feel you two should be, but if I didn't know you guys, then I would actually like it completely."

Brittany and Simon both went to a computer in the corner of the room. After about half-an-hour they got up, went to the bathrooms and threw up. After a while, they came out looking green.

Yonatan: "So, what did you guys think?"

Brittany: "It was awful, Simon and I get-"

Simon covered her mouth.

Simon: "Don't spoil it. Some people will actually read that after this."

Brittany: "Yeah, but Alvin and Eleanor-"

Simon: "I said stop. Anyway, I liked everything, but the relationships in that story so good job, mrs. alvinseville"

Brittany: "Shouldn't we pull Alvin out of that room now?"

Yonatan: "I guess."

Yonatan clapped his hands and Alvin came in wearing nothing but a diaper, top hat, and a sash saying "Miss. TROUHAW." He was shivering to death.

Brittany: "What happened?"

Alvin: "NO, DON'T RELEASE THE GIGANTIC BABY HEADS!"

Brittany: "Okay."

Yonatan clapped his hands and Alvin's clothes were back on him.

Yonatan: "Alvin, you're part of the next dare. Don't worry, it's not as bad."

Alvin nodded and sat down.

_Eleanor I dare you to make out with Simon for a minute_

_Alvin i dare you to make out with Jeanette for two minutes _

_Brittany i dare you to make out with Theodore for three minutes _

_What is the most shocking thing you ever discovered ? _

_Who do you have crush on ? _

_Who is the first boy you ever kissed ? _

_Claire what was your reaction when Dave told you he ha talking chipmunks in his house ? _

_Dave how has your life been since the chipmunks came into your life ?_

_~chipmunkfanantic_

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "WHAT?"

Yonatan: "You see? I said it wouldn't be as bad."

Simon: "Why is it that you don't have any dares?"

Yonatan: "Because I'm the most liked person in this show and they don't want to see me go through emotional pain"

Eleanor: "Audience, do us a favor and dare Yonatan to do something horrible."

Eleanor and Simon started making out. Alvin and Jeanette started making out. Brittany and Theodore started making out. Yonatan took out his iPod touch and took pictures.

Yonatan: "This is soo going on the internet."

Everyone started yelling through their kisses.

Yonatan: "Shut up and make out."

After a minute, Eleanor and Simon stopped and pulled away.

Simon: "Thank god. It tasted like too many foods put together."

Eleanor: "Yeah, well yours tasted like not enough food. I prefer Theo a lot more than Simon."

Yonatan: "Well, Simonor fans are starting to blow through the roof for ratings."

Simon and Eleanor shivered and they waited until Jeanette and Alvin were done. After a bit, they pulled apart and started panting.

Yonatan: "And there go the Alvinette fans. Man, we are a hit."

Jeanette: "It tasted like over-achievement. Simon, can you help me get the taste out of my mouth?"

Simon: "With pleasure."

Simon pulled Jeanette in and started making out. After another minute, Theodore and Brittany stopped.

Brittany: "What about fans for us?"

Yonatan: "Not many."

Brittany pouted while Theodore was relieved.

Theodore: "I'm glad not a lot of people want me to be with her."

Eleanor: "Me too."

Then Eleanor and Theodore started making out.

Alvin: "You know, since everyone else is doing it."

Alvin pulled Brittany in and they started making out.

Yonatan: "Clair, since they're doing that, what's the answer?"

Clair: "Technically, I had heard of them and seen them in action before Dave told me about them so I wasn't surprised."

Yonatan: "Fair point, and Dave?"

Dave: "I have to say, interesting to say the least."

Everyone broke apart and stared at Dave.

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "HEY!"

Dave: "What?"

Yonatan: "Anyway, since we need to answer the questions separately, Alvin you'll go first."

Alvin: "Okay, the most shocking thing I have ever found out is that our band is not popular in Indonesia. I mean, we are awesome. As for the crush, Brittany. I'm a guy so I don't have a first male kiss."

Brittany kissed him and started to answer the questions herself.

Brittany: "Well, at first, when I had just come to LA, I was shocked that Ian was betrayed by the chipmunks, but I know the truth now. My crush, well there is this one guy."

Alvin: "WHAT? Who is he? What's he like?"

Brittany: "Well, he wears red, is a lead singer, lives with his brothers, and is awesome."

Alvin: "Michael Jackson?"

Brittany: "No, Alvin, you, for the last question and the second one."

Alvin and Brittany started making out again.

Simon: "Well, I guess I'm next. The most shocking news I've heard is that people believed that 2012 nonsense. My crush is Jeanette and I've never kissed a guy before."

Jeanette: "I think the answer for the first question is the same for Brittany, Eleanor and me. Am I right?"

Brittany nodded with Eleanor.

Jeanette: "My crush and first kiss is Simon."

Then, Jeanette and Simon started cuddling a little too much than normal.

Theodore: "The most shocking thing that I had heard was that Eleanor and her sisters actually believed Ian. My crush is Eleanor and I have never kissed a guy."

Eleanor: "My crush is Theo and he is also my first kiss."

Yonatan: "Okay. Well, onto the next truths and dares."

_I DARE THEODORE TO DRINK A WHOLE BOTTLE OF HOT SAUCE WITHOUT ANY WATER._

_~THEODORES DARE_

Theodore: "Child's play."

Simon: "Theodore, no offense, but you are practically the child of the group."

Theodore shrugged and took out an unopened bottle of super-hot sauce. He opened it and chugged it down in three seconds.

Theodore: "Good, I finished it in time."

Alvin: "Theodore, you weren't timed."

Theodore: "I know, but watch."

Theodore opened his mouth and breathed out. Fire came out of his mouth with everyone's jaw open. Theodore smiled.

Yonatan: "Oookkkaaaayyyy. Next."

_i have a few dares:_

_theodore i dare u to drink a whole bottle of hot sause without any water in 30 seconds_

_simon i dare u to wear a dress for the rest of the game_

_alvin i dare u to run aroud the whole block yelling i love brittany_

_eleanor i dare u to eat a whole cake in 3 minutes_

_jeanette i dare u to wear brittanys clothes for a week_

_brittany i dare u to french kiss alvin for 3 minutes straight_

_~GUEST 5_

Theodore: "So, I can do mine again?"

Everyone: "No."

Alvin: "I'll go do it fast so I don't miss Simon wearing a dress."

Alvin dashed through a portal and we looked at Simon.

Simon: "Just get it on."

Yonatan clapped and a dress appeared on Simon. Everyone except for Simon and Jeanette started laughing.

Simon: "Hide away the shame."

Jeanette: "It's okay Simon. I still love you."

Yonatan: "Okay Eleanor, your tu-"

Eleanor looks up from a plate and a timer. The timer had the numbers 2:54 and cake crumbs.

Eleanor: "Oh, was my dare to eat a whole cake in less than 3 minutes?"

Everyone nodded.

Eleanor: "I do that for fun these days. In fact, I just did it."

Yonatan: "Okay. Jeanette, all pop some of Brittany's clothes onto you."

Yonatan clapped his hands and some clothes appeared onto Jeanette.

Jeanette: "They're small."

Simon: "Well, they are Brittany's clothes. You're taller."

Jeanette shrugged and Alvin came back. He looked at Simon and Jeanette.

Alvin: "Well that took longer than expected, but at least I can do this. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Brittany: "Good thing you're here, Alvin. My dare is to do this."

Brittany walked up to Alvin and started French kissing him. They kept doing this for three minutes, but didn't stop.

Yonatan: "You know what, let's just get to the next dare."

_I dare Brittany to war no makeup or jewlrey and wear no stylish clothes for a week. Sorry Britt u have to_

_~Guest_

Yonatan: "We all agree, anyway."

Yonatan clapped his hands and Brittany's jewelry, makeup, and her clothes changed to plaid and beige khakis. Brittany shrugged.

Yonatan: "alvinnascar5, I'm sorry but I cannot do your dares because I literally know nothing about Nascar other than the fact that it is racing in cars. Anyway, that's all folks. See you next time."


	4. Oppan Yonatan Style!

Yonatan: "Welcome back to the show, everyone. Also, thank you for all of the dares; I finally got a few, albeit on the fourth episode. Also, why do a couple of people have account names that are mixtures of Yonatan and Imposter. It is not me, but if it is other people with the Hebrew name of Yonatan, it is understandable because I am awesome. Anyway, Jeanette, I apologize in advance for what you're going to have to do."

Jeanette: "Wait, wh-"

Yonatan: "And onto the first dares and truths."

_I've got some interesting ones for you. These came to my mind. _

_I dare Alvin to find a large Tupperware container, fill it with cheeseballs and water, and go swimming in it for one whole hour._

_Simon, what's the one thing in your life that you have always dreamed about coming true?_

_Theodore, I dare you to look/act like Optimus Prime while watching a Transformers movie._

_Brittany, who's the one singer you dreamed of doing a duet with?_

_Jeanette, I dare you to talk like Bugs Bunny for one whole hour._

_Eleanor, what is the one cooking competition show you've always dreamed of being on and winning?_

_~alvinnascar5_

Yonatan: "Well, Alvin here's your bathing suit, here's the container, water, and cheeseballs."

Yonatan clapped his hands and Alvin had nothing on but a red and yellow bathing suit in front of a Tupperware container(type that in in google images if you don't know what that is) filled with warm water and cheeseballs. Alvin jumped into it and started swimming.

Alvin: "Hooray!"

Everyone stared at Alvin weirdly and turned to Simon.

Yonatan: "Simon, what is one thing you dreamed coming true because I know there are a lot in your mind."

Simon: "Well, I suppose one is Jeanette and I getting married."

Jeanette: "Aaawwwww."

Simon pulled Jeanette close and they started making out.

Yonatan: "Theodore, here's your Optimus Prime suit."

Yonatan clapped his hands and an Optimus Prime costume appeared on Theodore.

Theodore: "I must watch a Transformer's movie in order to learn how to fit in with the humans and wait for Cybertron to be fixed."

Theodore walked over to a near-by couch that was in front of a T.V playing "Transformers."

Yonatan: "Well, before one of you decides to be Bumblebee, Brittany, a singer you dream of doing a duet with. It's pretty obvious."

Brittany screeched the next part.

Brittany: "JUSTIN BEIBER!"

Yonatan: "Okay. Jeanette, you need to speak like Bugs Bunny for an hour."

Jeanette: "That doesn't matter, as long as I have Simon, everything is poifect."

Jeanette and Simon started making out even more and somehow they started laying down on the floor and rolling around.

Yonatan: "Guys, if it's your first time, please go to a room. It makes it easier. Especially, if Dave's here."

Dave: "SSSSSSIIIIIIIMMMMMMMOOOOOOOO ONNNNNNNN! JJJJJJEEEEEAAAANNNNNEEEETTTT TTEEEEEE!"

Yonatan: "Now, I'm worried."

Eleanor: "Hey, Yonatan. How good is the reception here? I wanted to try out for Iron Chef and I wanted to make sure nothing ruined it."

Yonatan: "We've got Fios. You won't have any problems. That also answers that question. How about before Dave kills almost everyone, we bring things back to normal?"

Yonatan clapped his hands and Alvin was back on dry land in normal clothes, Simon and Jeanette were off the floor, Theodore was back in normal clothes & with the group, Brittany stopped shrieking about JB, and Eleanor was off the phone.

Everyone: "Aaaaawwwww."

Yonatan: "Well, let's keep going."

_Here is a dare for Alvin and Brittany I dare the both of you to go 4 days without kissing or hugging and see who lasts the longest_

_The truths I have are for all of the MUNKS and ettes have any of you spent some SPECIAL alone time together and I do mean SPECIAL time _

_This dare is for Dave I dare you to makeout with Claire for 4 minutes and then run around the block screaming I LOVE CLAIRE with only you pants and alvin's hat on hope to see these in the next episode_

_~chipmunksforlife_

Yonatan: "Okay, Alvin, Brittany, no X's or O's for four days."

Alvin and Brittany become wide-eyed and get on their knees.

Alvin and Brittany: "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO. Also the answer to the truth is 'Yes.'"

Yonatan: "Aww, come on. That was even longer than my opening sentence. I was going for a record."

Dave: "AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNN!"

Simon: "By special time, I'm going to presume you mean 'putting the chemicals in the flask.' If this is what you're talking about, then 'no.' Jeanette and I have not done that… yet."

Jeanette: "Simon is correct."

Theodore: "What is 'Special Time?'"

Eleanor: "No, Theodore. We have not done it."

Theodore: "Okay."

Yonatan: "Awkward. Anyway, Dave, Clair, makeout."

Clair: "Finally."

Clair pulled Dave in and they started making out.

Yonatan: "Well, that surprised me. How about we go to the next truths and dares before they stop?"

_Ok, Jeanette i dare you to take of your clouth, sorry_

_I dare Yonatan to make out with Jeanette_

_Alvin,make out with Jeanette 4 10 minutes_

_Simon,how do you feel waching that_

_Brittany,how do you also feel waching that_

_~auroragonzales95_

Yonatan: "I told you that you wouldn't like it Jeanette."

Jeanette looked down while blushing. She stripped herself from all her clothes.

Yonatan: "I'm sorry, but it gets worse for you. You have to make out with me, then Alvin."

Jeanette looking pissed grabbed Yonatan, pulled him in, and made out with him for twenty seconds. She then went up to Alvin and did the same after he said something.

Alvin: "I'm very sorry to Jeanette, Simon, and Brittany."

They started making out for ten minutes. Three minutes through their kiss, Dave started acting like Roadrunner and he ran out the door at such speed that his shirt fell off.

Clair: "Wow."

Yonatan: "Well, if they still have a few minutes, let's go to Eleanor and Theodore's dares."

_Theo i dare you ti eat 5 pounds of gummi bears in 5 minutes_

_~Omgthemumks_

Theodore: "Okay, I'll go eat the gummy bears."

Theodore went to a refrigerator and took out five pounds of gummy bears. Theodore opened the packages and gulped down all of the gummy bears. It took four minutes and thirty seconds.

Theodore: *Groan* "No more gummy bears." *Groan*

Then, Alvin and Jeanette separated and pulled their respective partners in love and started making out with them for a minute. Dave came back to the room.

Yonatan: "Brittany, how'd you feel when you saw Alvin make out with Jeanette? Simon, you too?"

Brittany: "I was heartbroken that my boyfriend was making out with my naked sister."

Simon: "It felt terrible watching my brother make out with my girlfriend naked."

Yonatan: "Those responses were boring and self-explanatory."

Dave: "Well, then let's see a dare that's more exciting."

Alvin: "Dave, are you feeling okay?"

Dave: "I haven't felt better before in my life."

Yonatan: "Clair, why didn't you do this earlier? Do you know what it would have been like? Probably a lot easier for all of us. Either way, let's go on with an exciting dare."

_Alvin i dare you to learn how to play a keytar and play itin a concert_

_~Guest_

Simon: "Come on, Alvin, I'll teach you."

Alvin: "You know how to play the keytar?"

Simon: "I had a lot of free time to kill during you football practice."

Alvin shrugged and followed Simon to another room.

Yonatan: "Wait, Simon, before you go."

_I dare simon to talk like in shakespear for 30 minutes_

_~Yonatonposter_

Simon: "Okayith. Let's goith, Alvin."

Alvin nodded and they went away.

Yonatan: "I like the name, by the way, but I don't understand it. Am I that cool?"

Everyone else: "Uuhh." "Hehe." "Um."

Yonatan: "Well, now my feelings are hurt. Then, I'm going to do a dare I actually like."

_I dare yonaton to dance gangnam style for 10 minutes_

_Everyone what scares you the most_

_~yoynk_

Yonatan: "Yay."

Yonatan: "**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja **

**Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja **

**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja **

**Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja **

**Na nun sa na ye **

**Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye **

**Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye **

**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye **

**Gu ron sa na ye **

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka **

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh **

**Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja **

**I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja **

**Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja **

**Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja **

**Na nun sa na ye **

**Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye **

**Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye **

**Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye **

**Gu ron sa na ye **

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo **

**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey **

**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka **

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Gangnam Style **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh **

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **

**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom **

**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom **

**You know what I'm saying **

**Oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style **

**Eh~ Sexy lady **

**Op op op op **

**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**"

While singing, Yonatan danced his little heart out until the end of the song, somehow mimicking the entire video that PSY made using this song.

Yonatan: "That was fun. Well, Alvin and Simon should be done right about…"

Simon: "We areith doneith."

Jeanette: "How is it that this guy gives you these powers?"

Yonatan: "Actually, he only gives me my teleporting powers."

Brittany: "So, there are other people you do this for?"

Yonatan: "Yeah, but I'm on much better terms with them than his highness over there, and if I'm not, then I told them to watch this so we only have to do this once. But we have to keep going until we get less than three dares in one week."

Everyone else: "WHAT?"

Yonatan: "Did I not mention that? Anyway Alvin play a keytar concert."

Alvin nodded and started playing.

Alvin: "**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

**Each morning I get up I die a little **

**Can barely stand on my feet **

**Take a look in the mirror and cry **

**Lord what you're doing to me **

**I have spent all my years in believing you **

**But I just can't get no relief, Lord! **

**Somebody, somebody **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

**I work hard every day of my life **

**I work till I ache my bones **

**At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - **

**I get down on my knees **

**And I start to pray **

**Till the tears run down from my eyes **

**Lord - somebody - somebody **

**Can anybody find me - somebody to love? **

**(He works hard) **

**Everyday - I try and I try and I try - **

**But everybody wants to put me down **

**They say I'm goin' crazy **

**They say I got a lot of water in my brain **

**Got no common sense **

**I got nobody left to believe **

**Yeah - yeah yeah yeah **

**Oh Lord **

**Somebody - somebody **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

**Got no feel, I got no rhythm **

**I just keep losing my beat **

**I'm ok, I'm alright **

**Ain't gonna face no defeat **

**I just gotta get out of this prison cell **

**Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! **

**Find me somebody to love **

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**"

Everyone started clapping.

Dave: "So, Alvin can play the keytar, now?"

Everyone else nodded.

Dave: "Simon, Alvin, when we get out of here, remind me to do special keytar concerts."

Clair: "Noted."

Yonatan: "Cool, anyway, from my earlier dare, everyone has to say what scares them most. For me, it's not having a reason to live anywhere."

Alvin: "Losing Brittany, becoming a nobody, and Brittany going to Justin Beiber instead of me."

Brittany: "Aww, Alvin. I can guarantee you, there are small chances of that happening."

Alvin: "Only small?"

Brittany: "What, I have to have a back-up even if it is my worst fear for you to leave me."

Alvin: "Hey!"

Simon: "Okay, let's stop and keep going before Brittany actually does leave for Justin Bieber and make you lose popularity."

Alvin: "What?"

Yonatan: "So, Simon was thinking it, too."

Alvin: "Again, what?"

Yonatan: "Never mind, Simon, you next."

Simon: "I thinkith that it would be Jeanette dyingith because of Microlagturictis."

Jeanette: "Mine is that Simon dies of Matterotimedarinus. Also, Simon Microlagturictis? That's a bit unrealistic."

Simon: "Not asith much as Matterotimedarinus. How canith that even beith possible?"

Yonatan: "Well, why don't we let them argue and get to Theodore?"

Theodore: "My worst fear is that Eleanor will go to a bad sleep away cooking school without me."

Eleanor walked up to Theodore.

Eleanor: "Theodore, guess what. I was accepted into the Girls cooking school of L.A."

Theodore: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yonatan: "Great, at this rate, my introduction will be nothing in no time."

Eleanor: "Theodore, I'm talking about the old one, not the new one."

Theodore: "Oh, okay then, but are you really going to go?"

Eleanor: "Don't worry, Teddy. I'm not going. I still don't know what the other cooking schools said. So, we could still go to the same school of we get accepted together."

Theodore: "Good."

Eleanor: "Either way, I'm not leaving. My greatest fear is that I will have to leave Theodore for school and some weird girl becomes his new girlfriend."

Theodore: "Don't worry, Ellie, I know that will never happen."

They pulled each other into each other's' arms.

Yonatan: "Hold on, if it says everyone, which means me. Great. Okay, what scares me most is taking a looping roller coaster ride through the room of unimaginable horrors and weirdness with an ugly girl that has a bad personality trying to kiss me."

Alvin: "You know, that is scary."

Yonatan: "Anyway, Dave."

Dave: "My worst fear is that the chipmunks, chipettes, and Clair would leave me for Ian."

Everyone except Yonatan and Dave: "WHAT?! NEVER!"

Dave: "I know it's impractical, but it's my fear."

Clair: "Okay, well my worst fear is having to go through what Dave has to go through almost every day in one hour."

Simon: "Areith we that bad?"

Dave: "Yes."

Chipmunks and Chipettes: "Well, I'd never."

Yonatan: "Anyway, we've got plenty left, so let's keep going."

_Alvin i dare you to wear a chicken costume for 3 hours_

_Everyone else on a scale of 1 to 10 how weird does alvin look_

_~Guest_

Alvin: "Do I have to?"

Yonatan: "Yes."

Alvin: "Fine."

Alvin held his arms out. Yonatan clapped his hands and a chicken suit came onto Alvin.

Yonatan: "Okay, everyone rate how weird it looks. Personally, I say 9 because it looks like a chicken is eating Alvin even though chickens aren't carnivores."

Simon: "I agree with Yonatan, but give it an 8 because I've seen him do worse and it is funny seeing him like this."

Theodore: "I give it a 6 because it's more funny than weird."

Eleanor: "I give him a 7, nuff' said."

Brittany: "I give it a 10 because I don't like seeing my boyfriend humiliated by someone other than me."

Dave: "I agree with Brittany."

Clair nodded.

Jeanette: "I say it gets a 8 for weirdness."

Yonatan: "Okay, now, the next ones."

_I dare jenette to break up with simon_

_I dare eleanor to break up with theodor_

_I dare theodor to not eat anything for the rest of the show_

_I dare simon to dress like a girl with make up for the rest of te game_

_I dare alcin to say what he likes most at britanny and in the end he should kiss britany_

_~xXBigFanXx_

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore: "NEVER!"

Yonatan: "Okay, but before you go to the TROUHAW, listen to this."

_I dare all the_

_Munks and ettes to go to the trouhaw and bring something back and eat it_

_~Alittlefreak_

Yonatan clapped his hands and they all left. After a few minutes he clapped his hands and everyone came back with chicken in their hands.

Alvin: "You know, I was okay with doing my dare."

Yonatan: "Well, TOO BAD! Anyway, you all have to eat what you guys brought back."

Simon: "Great, I had a nibble of this chicken and it tastes terrible."

The chipmunks and chipettes gagged as they put their food in their mouths and ate it.

Jeanette: "Eww. There was hair in it."

Brittany: "There were boogers in mine."

Every other chipmunk that went there: "I'd rather not say what was in it."

Yonatan: "NEXT!"

_Everyone what is the strangest thing thats ever happened to you_

_~Yonotanimposter_

Yonatan: "I think we can all agree that it was when Alvin pulled that joke off on Brittany where she was pranked into looking like a rooster and then somehow an actual rooster came from Brittany's mouth."

Everyone nodded.

Yonatan: "Ah. But that's a story for another day. Anyway, let's finish this off with a contest."

_Theo and ellie i dare you to have a jello eating contest and the loser has to go to the trouhaw for 5 seconds_

_~Theonore_

Yonatan: "I'll set it up. Theodore and Eleanor, you knock it down."

Yonatan clapped his hands and a table with a lot of open jello cups came. Theodore ruhed into the table and literally knocked it down.

Yonatan: "Theodore, it was an expression! You know what I'm too tired. Let's do this later. I don't own them so, see ya."

**Thanks for reading guys and sorry about the attitude in the end, but I'm tired right now and I want to get this out, so thanks for reading and don't forget to dare and truth.**


End file.
